Ouran High School Host Club: Arrival of the New Hosts?
by RoxyT
Summary: Out of nowhere, 2p! Italy decides that he and a few other countries should go to Ouran Academy. Meeting the host club was not technically part of the plan…
1. A Meeting They'll Regret

"Arright, ret's begin the meeting." 2p!Japan stated to the countries in front of him: 2p!Italy, 2p!Germany, 2p!America, 2p!England, 2p!France, 2p!Russia, 2p!China, 2p!Canada, 2p!Romano, 2p!Spain, 2p!Austria, 2p!Hungary and 2p!Prussia.  
"Arr of you may be wondering why you were carred over here," in response, he got quite a few sarcastic remarks, "then shut up and I'rr terr you. (sigh)Itary-san says everyone here must attend high school."

Soon enough, the room was filled with shouts of protests and threats, but one piercing glare from Italy silenced the room immediately. With a smirk, the Italian said calmly, "before you start doing something stupid, let me explain. Currently we are at the closest we'll ever be to 'World Peace' or whatever you call it, so I figured now would be as good time as any to improve the economy or something around those lines."

Whether they showed it or not, everyone was clueless to his explanation so he continued on, "I heard that the school Ouran Academy teaches mainly the wealthiest, most powerful and successful people's children. I plan to make deals with these people by creating certain 'bonds' with their heirs."  
By now, the room understood the Italian's plan but still didn't want to have to go through with this, "Why do we have to go, though?"  
"Because, Mr. Austria," Italy said in a mocking fashion when he spoke said country's name, "if I have to go, so do you bastards."

Groans of frustration came out, but no one could say no to Italy so they had to go through with this, "I already had your classes scheduled and fake identities made, so gather whatever you need because school starts tomorrow!" the Italian said in fake cheerfulness.  
Just as everyone was about to leave, "oh and a few ground rules when we get there, " the room became quiet again, "You are _not_ to reveal your identities or break any rules when we get there, if you do, you'll regret it." A few shuddered from the coldness in his tone.

"meeting adjourned."

* * *

Once they made it to Japan, they all got into their limos and drove to the mansion they'd all be sharing. It was slightly traditional but with some Western in it. Everyone had their own room where they would find their uniform and information on their fake identities on their beds laid out for them.

It was the night before their first day at Ouran Academy as new foreign exchange students. Fourteen students who were all from different parts of the world and apparently knew each other? Yeah that's… likely.

Well, after a boring night since everyone usually avoided each other, the morning they were all dreading came. As they all piled into the limo and drove to their new school, everyone actually tried to converse.

"Hey, do you think they'll let us bring our weapons?"

"Nope, that was rule number 1 on the list of things we were not supposed to do."

"Didn't actually read what you got?"

"No… was I supposed to?"

"Ha, you're screwed."

"Fuck. Off."

"Hey that's the school, ain't it?"

"Wow, it's… fancy."

"It looks gay."

"Well, too bad, suck it up and let's get this over with." And they did.


	2. New Students Arrive: Class A-1

"Everyone, we have a few new students. They all come from different countries so why don't you tell us who you are, where you're from and a little something else about yourself?" the teacher asked.

The first boy was slightly tan, had brownish hair with a curly strand sticking out to his left and a small hat with a feather tilted on the side and piercing magenta eyes that went along with his mischievous expression. His voice was serious but had a childish tone within it, "Ciao, I am-a Feliciano Vargas, I'm-a from Italy and…," he hesitated, "I like pasta." The girls giggled at his last comment… and his cute accent. The next one was taller and more muscular. He had strangely purple eyes, light skin that came with a stitched up scar on his left cheek and messy blonde hair covered by a military cap. He spoke in a low, careless way that made his accent more obvious, "Guten Tag, I'm Ludvig Beilschmidt from Germany, and I'd like to sit down now." Girls and guys laughed at this.  
The third boy was pretty tan as well. His red eyes and red hair, that also had a weird hair sticking out, red sunglasses being held up on his head, and bomber jacket over his uniform gave him an almost villainous look. Muttering, he didn't look at them, "…I'm Alfred F. Jones from America… and I'm…, " he paused, "a vegetarian?" girls gushed.

Now the fourth one had slightly longer blonde hair that had to be tied in a small ponytail, except for _his _curly strand that stood out, and solid black sunglasses hid his eyes and expression making his pale face look cooler. "…" "Uh, why don't you introduce yourself?" "no." His voice was much louder compared to the last one and a bit scarier when he spoke; the girls and guys also admired his badassness. (P.S. his name was Matthew Williams) The last one was somehow different from the others. It wasn't his bright blonde hair with its own curly strand sticking out to his right, similar to Feliciano. Then, there was the scar on his left cheek that went diagonal and wasn't stitched up like Ludwig. His eyes were red like Alfred's too. He just seemed cheerier than the others when he smiled politely and spoke perkily, "Ciao! I'm-a Lovino Vargas from Italy but why don't you call me Lovi?" The girls thought he was adorable that way, though. "Thank you, you may take any empty seat for now." their teacher said. Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino sat in the middle of the second row while Alfred and Matthew sat in the back row in their own separate corners. Behind Ludwig and Lovino, the two twins looked across from each other and smiled Cheshire smiles. The boy between them sighed and whispered, "You guys better not get into any trouble." "Now why would we do that?" they asked at the same time, both with the same amount of mischief.

"Okay, now today class we will be working on basic Geometry." their teacher explained, "This activity, though, involves you to pick partners. So choose wisely, now."

Obviously, the twins would be partners, Feliciano and Ludwig paired up, Alfred and Matthew were too, even though they looked like they didn't want to, so everyone else was partnered up... except for Lovino and Haruhi. The two looked at each other blankly at first, until Lovino gave her a friendly grin and held out his hand, "Ciao, I'm Lovino Vargas, but you should already know that. Who are you?" Saying nothing at first, the other returned a polite smile and shook the other's hand, "I am Haruhi Fujioka, guess we're partners now, huh?" "Yep!"

"So, your friends don't seem as... cheerful as you, so far..." Haruhi commented as he looked at the arguing Matthew and Alfred and the intimidating Feliciano and seemingly ignorant Ludwig. "Oh, Mattie and Alfie are generally that 'aggressive' towards each other, and fratello and Luddie are just too serious." the Italian explained calmly as he looked back at his companions. 'I wouldn't call them _both _serious,' Haruhi thought as she watched Ludwig fall asleep on his desk while Feliciano rolled his eyes, "fratello?" "Hm? Oh, that just means brother in Italian~" explained the foreign student. "You know, so far from what I've seen, you two are sort of polar opposites in personality. You're chirpy while he is more..." the honor student trailed off. "Serious? Strict? Sober? Stern? Solemn? No-nonsense? Boring? Stick-in-the-mud? Scary? Intimidating? Silent? C'mon I'm running out here." Lovino joked as he came up with a list to describe his brother.

As the two new "BFF's" began a conversation, two pairs of identical cat-like eyes watched them and glared at the Italian, "Looks like the new kid is getting along just fine with our toy..." "Shall we introduce ourselves?" the other twin asked his brother. "We shall." and with that, the two walked, like they were each other's reflection, exactly the same.

"And they're not _too _bad once you get used to them, they're real fun to be with if you know how to deal with them and- oh hi!" as Lovino was conversing with Haruhi about... stuff, the twins popped up behind Haruhi, though the blonde didn't even flinch whenthey did. "So... how are things going between you two?" the first twin asked. "It looks like you're enjoying yourselves." the second one commented

"(sigh)Will you two knock it off? I don't want you guys to try scaring off my partner." Haruhi said exasperatedly. "Oh Haruhi, how could you say that? Can you believe that Hikaru?" one of the twins asked his other in fake offense. "We haven't even done anything wrong and she is falsely accusing us like _we _are the monsters!" The one called Hikaru replied, also in fake offense. "Quit it, I know what you guys are up to, and it won't work." the smaller boy stated to the twins.

"What won't work?" Lovino asked curiously. "Nothing at all, _Lovi_, we are just wondering...," the other twin started "if you would like to come see our club after school?" they finished together.

"oh no..." Haruhi groaned as she looked up to the ceiling as he saw there was no stopping what has started. "Uh, sure... just as long as I can bring a friend." Lovino said as he looked back at his foreign friends cautiously. "Oh sure, the more the merrier, right?" the twins said together, snickering as they walked back to their previous location.

"They seem like nice guys, don't they?"

* * *

What are the twins up to? What's going on in the other classes? Will Germany wake up before class ends? We'll see, we'll see...


	3. New Students Arrive: Class A-2

"Everyone, we have a few new students. They all come from different countries so why don't you tell us who you are, where you're from and a little something else about yourself?" the teacher asked.

The first one had slightly messy black hair with one hair sticking out, his eyes were bloody red and very bored-looking, his pale skin was almost flawless save for the mole on the corner of his face. He smirked and spoke cockily, "'Sup, Roderich Edelstein, Austria, rocker." Ooohs and Aaahs emitted from the other students.

Second was a tall boy with dirty blonde hair. Around his neck was a dull gray scarf, he had light skin and also red eyes, yet these ones were more friendly, "привет. I'm Ivan Braginski from Russia, be nice, okay?" While they were confused by what he meant, the girls love his accent.

The third one was... stange looking to say the least. His hair and irises were light pink like cotton candy, his wide grin showed off his white teeth that competed with his light skin. His expression was as sweet as his voice, "'ello, I'm Arthur Kirkland from England. Would you like a cupcake, love?" he asked as he held out a colorful sweet to the nearest girl who was about to take it until it was pulled away from her by Roderich who said, "Bad idea."

The last one was the only girl of the group. She had long pink hair tied in a pink bow, even her eyes were a dark pink. (She looked a lot like Princess Bubblegum, lol ) With a sweet smile on her blushed face, she said politely,"Hello, I am Elizaveta Hedervary. I hope I will not be a bother towards you." Since she was the only girl, lots of the guys eyed her. (Earning a glare from Roderich )

"Thank you, you may take any empty seat for now."

Elizaveta, Roderich and Arthur sat in the middle of the back row while Ivan sat in front of Roderich.

"Alright, today class before we start, let me remind you all that the school will be having a charity event, " their teacher explained, "we'll be having a talent show and donating the money we earn to the less fortunate."  
Ooohs and aaahs came around the classroom as a few discussed some ideas for the show.  
"Now we can-" a knock came from the door, interrupting their lesson, and the teacher went to answer.

A random student was at the door with a panicked look, "Sensei, there are some crazy person running around the school!"  
"Oh my, well, just wait here class, I have to take care of something." and then the class was left to their selves.

This gave some students to walk around the room and discuss personal matters and such. Including a certain blonde who had his eye on the new foreign students. Soon enough, he was practically running to the back of the class where Arthur was chatting to Elizaveta happily while Roderich pulled out a pair of earphones and was listening to music and Ivan was watching them happily.  
"Gree-ting for-eign-ers! I am Tam-a-ki Su-oh, your fel-low class-mate!" said the one named Tamaki in a way like they had trouble understanding them.  
"We can speak your language well enough." Elizaveta said, trying to hide the tone of annoyance in her voice and keep her polite smile.

Suddenly, Tamaki was on one knee, holding one of her hands and saying romantically, "Oh, bonjour mademoiselle, I have never seen such a gorgeous pair of eyes until I set my own upon you. They are like two pink roses blooming in the season so beautiful and perfect."  
She blushed, but then Tamaki fell to the ground due to the impact on his head caused by Roderich's fist with a dark expression on his face. With his teeth grinding and shaking from his rage, he said as calmly as he could, "Kn-nock it-t...off."  
"AAHH!" Terrified out of his mind, he stumbled away from the scary Austrian's angry aura while their classmates stared in shock.

Satisfied, Roderich turned to Elizaveta who was also surprised, "Vhat?" he asked innocently, "Gilbert vould be upset..."  
"Aaaww... Isn't that sweet~?" Arthur gushed from his seat as he watched the whole scene.

Later(after their teacher came back from chasing a random hooliagan around school but never caught)...

The bell rang that meant lunch was next and as Roderich was getting his lunch, a shadow towered over him and pulled him into the hallway. He turned around and saw a disappointed Ivan frowning at him, "...Uh...hey Ivan...whattsup?"  
"Oh, Roderich, why must you be so cruel to our classmates on our first day?" the Russian asked while shaking his head.  
"Him? That jerk was flirting with Lizzy, and I couldn't just watch while some dude harasses her!...Y'know for Gil..." Roderich defended, blushing towards the end.  
"(sigh)Roderich, you must not be so protective of her. She can handle herself-"  
"And what if she can't?!"  
"We both know that is not true and that that was not just 'for Gil'"  
"...what are you implying?"  
"Roderich, we both know that you like-"  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Shuttup, shuttup, shuttup! Liar, liar! I don't!" the Austrian protested, covering his ears, shaking his head and blushing bad.  
"Rod... You are being... ima... ima... child..." Meanwhile, during Roderich's tantrum, Ivan has been trying to talk sense into him but kept being interrupted.

Until finally, Ivan's expression darkened and he grabbed Roderich's arms and said strictly, "Stop. It."  
Scared witless, Austria did.  
Calming down, Russia said, "Now, the next time you see Mr. Suoh, you are going to apologize, da?"  
"(sigh)...yeah... I guess..."  
"Good, now let us get eat lunch now." they then walked inside where England and Hungary were chatting once again about... England-Hungary/ Arthur-Elizaveta Stuff.

"There you two are! What were you doing in the hallway? Oh, I think I know~" Arthur said mischievously only to get smacked up the head by an annoyed Roderich.  
"I was 'teaching him a few manners' as they say." Ivan said happily.

"Where's Suoh?" the Austrian asked, annoyed, when he saw the blonde was not at his desk or around the room.  
"Oh, he went somewhere, but I heard from some of our classmates that you can always find him at his club at Music Room 3 after school." Hungary explained with a smile.

"I'll do it there then... probably something stupid like Gardening club or something." Roderich said, becoming bored and putting his earphones on and eating his lunch.

* * *

Aw, Austria is so immature... Russia is so mysterious o.O Hungary is clueless :) and England is just crazy~

Find out who Austria likes, what's up with England's cupcakes, who Hungary likes, if Russia really is a nice guy, who becomes what and who that random hooligan was! (hint hint)


	4. New Students Arrive: Class A-3

"Everyone, we have a few new students. They all come from different countries so why don't you tell us who you are, where you're from and a little something else about yourself?" the teacher asked.

The first boy was a bit small, with slightly messy jet black hair, pale skin and sneaky red eyes. Confidently, he said, "Konichiwa, I am Kiku Honda, if you can't guess where I'm from, pay attention in class more." The girls loved him and the guys thought he had a good sense of humor.

Next was a taller one, he had his pale blonde hair in a messy ponytail, a growing beard he didn't care to shave this morning but most of all, mysterious violet irises that gave an, 'I don't give a…' look. In a bored tone, he said flatly, "Francis Bonnefoy, French, deal with it." You can probably guess the class's reaction.

This one had a sly feeling about him. Whether it was his purposely ruffled dark brown hair or his calculating reddish maroon eyes, his voice definitely held some sort of crafty tone within it, "Ni hao, Wang Yao from China, hope we can get acquainted, aru." He was totally scheming something right there.

Another silent student was up next, he had blank purple eyes and questionably reddish brown hair tied in a ponytail like Francis, "I'm Antonio Carriedo Hernandez. I'm from Spain… that's it." And… cue the fainting.

Finally the last was also rather quiet. He had yellow hair that was almost white, but was more unique were his one baby blue left eye and bloody red right one. Not to mention the two scars that went across diagonally his face. In a soft voice, he managed out, "H-hi, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt from… Germany… nice to meet you all…" The girls, as usual, would find this type of behavior completely adorable.

"Thank you, you may take any empty seat for now."

Kiku sat in the first row on the far left while Yao sat on the far right. Meanwhile, the Bad Touch Trio sat in the back.

"Alright, class, we are going to be having a group project where you create a video to demonstrate your knowledge on World History." The new students froze and casually looked at each other. The Bad Touch Trio nodded in acknowledgment, and the Asians smirked.

"I am allowing you all to select your group members and discuss some of your ideas. I'll be right back." And then their teacher left the room temporarily for whatever.

As you can guess, the 2p!Nations already had a couple of ideas, "This'll be easy!"

"Not exactly." Spain/Antonio interrupted bluntly.

"What?! Why?!" Japan questioned, irritated by the Spaniard's attitude.

"Well, cretin, there's the matter of _which_ part of history we can agree on." Francis said flatly as the five countries all had… rather unique personalities and interests.

They went silent with only their classmates' voices filling in the growing tension that they were unfortunately oblivious to. Finally, Yao decided to state his opinion, "I think we should do something from my place."

"Of course you'd say that."

"Well, I want to talk about the Berlin Wall…" Gilbert muttered.

"Nobody wants to hear the emo tales of the two cowardly brothers!" Japan spat which ended up with Gilbert in his emo corner.

"hm, why don't we talk about Pearl Harbor?" Francis mocked as the whole Pearl Harbor incident was a sensitive topic for the Japanese.

"You just shut the f*ck up! Why don't we bring up a Jeanne of Arc while we're at it?" Kiku lashed back before he had to duck from a pen going straight for his eye that was thrown by a pissed French.

"War." Antonio said to himself as his "friends" continued arguing. Personally, he just wanted to talk about a bloody, gory war he won. That's 'Tonio for you, though.

Then, a young voice behind him that reminded him of someone spoke, "excuse me," the Spaniard turned to face a small blonde kid who looked like an elementary school and a much taller, stoic, black-haired guy, "is everything okay with your friends?"

Not sure how to answer the question considering half the time he wanted to kill these guys, so he just said flatly, "they're not my friends."

"huh?" this surprised the little boy with a stuffed bunny in his arms as he tilted his head cutely, "but you guys seem to know each other, seeing as how you're not afraid to tell your opinions. Only friends talk like that to each other, right Takashi?"

Takashi, the stoic guy, grunted in agreement, "mm."

"Do you have a any plans after school Antonio?"  
"...?" that's 'what?' back at his place apparently.  
"Because our club president heard about you guys and he'd really like to meet you guys!" What kind of club?

Also, why did these two seem tolerable to Antonio? The cheery blonde and emotionless dark associate? Wait…

"Hey, Carriedo!"a loud voice from his other side interrupted his train of thought. It was Kiku.

"Well, nice talking to you~! See ya!" Then the two returned to their group. Definitely familiar.

Antonio sighed inwardly and turned toward the more emotional country, "what?"

"Well, since we are still stuck on which time in history we should do, we'll just mess with people at this school for giving us this boring assignment.

He raised an eyebrow at the suggestion; it was the most emotion you could see from him. Italy would be pissed if they got caught, but since when did he care about Italians? As long as they didn't get in trouble, they'll survive, "what kind of messing with?"

The two Asians smirked mischievously while his more tolerable associates shrugged, "...hm?"

* * *

Anyway! What will the five old countries do their project on? Why does Antonio like Honey and Mori? Why does Tamaki apparently have an interest in these foreigners? What are the old dudes up to anyway? Why do I have so many questions when I'm the writer?

Alright, bye.


	5. Hello Host Club, Get Me Out of Here!

"Alright team, everybody ready for Operation Become-Friends-with-the-Foreign-Students?" Tamaki Suoh, class A-2, asked in a loud and obnoxious way like the leader we all know he is.  
"Uh, Sempai, why are we doing this anyway?" Haruhi Fujioka, class A-1, asked in a purely confused and reluctant way like the voice of reason we all know he/she is.

"Don't you remember, Haruhi? These students' records clearly state that they have been neglected and have spent all their lives doing nothing but hard labor!" Earlier during the week, Kyoya informed their beloved king that the Academy was indeed gaining some foreign students with each of them being from a different part of the planet.

He read over their records that said that they spend most of their time in the military and such and that they did not have anything really other than that. Tamaki somehow believed that this meant that their lives have been tragic where they were forced to learn how to kill at age 5, and their security blankets might've been some form of gun or explosive; also that they do not know what it feels to love and that all they know is that their only comfort is that they'll die a hero.

So this means that it is their job to teach them the true meaning of life. How do they do this you ask? Well, their king had each of them find the foreign students in their class and convince them to visit the host club by the end of the day. From their side, it seems that everyone but A-2 will be. Tamaki suffered a large mushroom-growing-in-the-dark-emo-corner-thing for twenty minutes.

Fortunately, he managed to come back to the real world before their guests arrived. Then with a synchronized 'welcome' and some guests, the new students dropped in.

* * *

"Ugh, tell me why am I going to apologize to this dumkopf, again?" Roderich groaned as he trudged behind Ivan and in front of Elizaveta and Arthur who were having a conversation about rainbows and lollipops.

"Because it's the right thing to do and what a gentleman does." Ivan answered even though he was just repeating Elizaveta's words.  
Roderich pouted as they entered Music Room 3.

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Gilbert dreaded quietly but loud enough for his companions to hear.  
"Yes, whiner, these Hitachiin Twins are famous for being… devilish." Kiku said as vaguely as he could.  
"We already have three pairs of troublesome brats." Francis said only to be ignored except by Gilbert who only responded with a sigh. Kiku and Yao snickered as only they knew what the whole plan was.  
Their amusement was interrupted, though, by two strikes to their heads which were so strong it knocked them onto the hard, shiny, rich person floor.  
"Da fuq?!"  
"Aiyah!"

It was Alfred and Matthew who hit them.  
"What the hell was that for?!" Kiku snapped at the two unaffected brothers.

"For just being a couple of idiots when you two are the eldest of us all." The third years froze at the sound of that voice: Feliciano Vargas. Next to him was Lovino and Ludwig.  
"Feliciano-san."  
"What did I say about breaking the rules?" The Italian asked threateningly and crossing his arms.  
"We didn't break any school ru-"  
"Not school rules, I mean my rules. No attracting unnecessary attention unless brought up with me." Feliciano snapped his fingers while saying this which got Lovino to randomly hold up a somewhat long list of rules with a particular rule highlighted.  
"No way, you're making that up!"  
"Read the highlighted, Kiks."

* * *

Roderich walked in the room all sulky while Ivan, Elizaveta, and Arthur following happily. He walked up to Tamaki who was busy showering girls with compliments when some of them stopped responding and started oogling over the surprise guests (not intruders).  
Turning around, the King jumped at the sight of Roderich since he was still scared from earlier, "H-hello…"

'This guy is a total moron.' The Austrian thought grumpily. He was about to say 'nevermind' and retreat when he remembered Ivan was here and he could feel that Russian glare that said, 'Do it or you're dead.' In Russian, though.  
So he sucked up his pride and grumbled, "sry.."  
"Hah?" the clueless half-French asked.  
"I said I apolo… geez." The rock and roll fanatic looked as if he were having an asthma attack or something which got some attention from the other customers.  
"Sorry, can you repeat that?"  
"I SAID THAT I'M… sarrrrrrrrrrrrheee." He attempted using arm signals and other stuff but to no avail.  
"Excuse me; I don't believe I heard you correctly.

"Roderich…" Ivan warned from behind.  
"Alright, alright!" Roderich said quickly, "(sigh) Tamaki Suoh, I'm… sorry for freaking you out earlier… even if you kind of deserved it for hitting on a girl who was already in a healthy relationship."  
"Roderich!" Elizaveta gasped with a deep blush at the Austrian's last comment.

Though, this went on unnoticed as Ivan told the rocker 'good job' and Arthur just giggled throughout the whole thing.  
Staring unnecessarily deeply and intensely at the man in front of him, Tamaki suddenly yelled out, "Hooray! Roderich and I are buddies!"

Startling the four and everyone else in the room, Roderich said, "Woah, woah, calm down dude. Don't jump to any conclusions or anything!"

"Hey, you're half French, aren't you?" Arthur butted in innocently and curiously.  
Ceasing his 'small' celebration of a new-found friendship, "Actually yes, I'm half-French and half-Japanese."

This interested the Austrian as he stopped talking to himself which was previously Tamaki about how they barely know each other and didn't really get off on the right foot and other unimportant stuff and adopted what can be described as an evil tone (yes, evil because that's kind of what he is), "You're half-French and Japanese?"  
Nodding proudly, "Yes, my father is Japanese while my mother is French!"  
"No way!" Roderich laughed, "Wait'll Kiku and Francis get a load a you! Oh mein gott! That's priceless!"

"Ahem, Roderich, it's not very polite to laugh at others." Elizaveta scolded at the practically ROFL-ing Austrian.  
"But you have to admit," Arthur said, "It is amusing to imagine Francey flirting and Kiku cowering away from someone like that."

"No it wouldn't." an annoyed voice stated from behind them.

The group turned to see Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, and Yao. Francis growled and marched up to both Arthur and Roderich to smack them up their heads and ceasing their giggling.  
"Owchie!"  
"Hey, what gives?!"  
"Don't even try comparing me with that boy." Francis said flatly.  
"How come?"  
"Because he's an idiot." The full French's insult was overheard by Tamaki and this caused the King to go cry in the corner, Yao snickered at this while Gilbert shifted uncomfortably and Antonio didn't react.

"How come he can mess with the half-French?" Roderich questioned a slightly confused Ivan.  
"…what? Oh, that's because… well, you threatened him and Francis is just not a nice person."  
"Oh, that is so unfair!"  
"How?"  
"W-well, you're being… you're just racist!"  
"What? No, just because-"  
"C'mon admit it!"  
"Roderich!"

"Gilbert…" Elizaveta called after her friend who was about to sneak away and nearly stumbled at the sound of her voice.  
"Ah… y-yes?" He stuttered with his pale face blushing when he saw her in the school uniform.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Uhm… w-well, Kiku and Yao had an idea to, well, we're not entirely sure, but wanted to talk to a couple of people who are members of the host club to discuss it…" His voice got quieter as he finished his sentence and she had to strain her ears to understand what he was saying.  
"…that's nice."

"Hey boss…" Hikaru poked Tamaki who was growing mushrooms.  
"Almost all of the new students are here." Kaoru stated as he also tried getting Tamaki's attention.  
"Sempai, you need to take charge right now. You're being ridiculous." Haruhi told her upperclassman which just ended up making it worse.  
"I'm not ridiculous or an idiot!" the King cried out with dramatic tears.

Yao laughed at their underclassmen as three of them attempted cheering up an extremely emotional student who was just called an idiot by Francis. Humans sure were hilarious to watch. Meanwhile Francis is trying not to be affected by Arthur's swirly puppy-dog face, Gilbert and Elizaveta are having a 'moment', and Roderich is just being a moron. Countries are pretty funny too. Where are Kiku and the others?

"Feliciano-san, I have to do this!" Everyone looked toward the loud voice recognized as Kiku's except… Ludwig was holding him upside down, "This is fu-"  
"Language Kiku." Lovino interrupted casually before noticing Antonio and waving cheerfully.  
"Sh-shut up you stupid manwh-" Feliciano snapped his fingers and Ludwig dropped the Japanese on his head. It sounded like a coconut just fell on someone's head instead. Very painful as he was knocked out cold with the over-dramatic bump and everything. People and countries alike cringed.

Rolling his eyes and facing the guests and hosts, he asked coldly, "Anyone else have anything to say on the subject?" Most of them shook their heads.  
"Ah, fratello…" Lovino said. Feliciano looked at him. Hesitantly almost, he took a deep breath and look straight at his sibling before saying, "That was so sweet~! C'mere you~" He crushed his little brother in a loving hug saying some stuff in Italian and earning some 'aww-ing' from the guests.  
"Idiota." The Northern Italian muttered as he attempted escaping his brother's grip.

"Lovino?" a familiar unisex voice called over the gushing girls and the still crying Tamaki, Haruhi.  
Almost immediately, the Southern Italian released his brother before walking casually to his classmate, "Hey Haruhi."  
"You didn't tell me you went to the same club as the twins."  
"Oh yeah, well, it's not really that important." This statement caught Tamaki's ears and he was right with them in less than a second.

"What do you mean 'it's not really that important'? I thought you loved being in the Host Club and being with Daddy!" the Princely Type cried to the Natural Type.  
"You guys are a Host Club?" Matthew scoffed from the other side of the room.  
"He has really good hearing." Hikaru commented to Kaoru.  
"You'd be surprised." A quiet voice added only to be unheard.  
"Aren't Host Clubs for gay guys or something? How can you guys be that when you're flirting with girls?" the Canadian continued.  
"W-wha? Ah, you don't have to be… I… I'm not following…" Tamaki, for once, was speechless.  
"Of course you don't, you're half Japanese." And… back in the corner.

"Yeesh, can you be anymore judgmental and racist?" Ludwig said offhandedly.  
"Who cares? I can say whatever I please as long as I don't get sued for it." Matthew explained.  
"Your logic is questionable, but I'll just tell you to keep away from me because I don't like you."  
"The feeling's mutual."

"Ahem." The Canadian and German turned to Kyoya Ootori with his death notebook in hand, "You all must be the new students we've all heard about."  
"Oh yeah, Lovino made us come here, by the way."  
"That's quite alright, but we'd like to discuss some matters of business with you foreign students."  
Sucking in his teeth, Ludwig explained, "Yeah, that's Feliciano's thing. I'm more brawn then brain admittedly."

"He's right." Feliciano agreed as he walked up to the three students, "Feliciano Vargas, class A-1. But you probably already knew that Mr. Kyoya Ootori, class A-2."  
"You've heard of me?" Kyoya asked sounding genuinely curious.  
"Yes, the Ootori's have supplied quite a few militaries with medical supplies and etcetera."  
"Of course, but we didn't call you to discuss my family, though. "  
"Really? Then what for?" This was their purpose for being there in the first place. What else could there be?

"We'd like for you to be test-hosts for our club."


	6. What do we have here?

"We'd like you to be test-hosts for our club."

The room went silent. All attention was on Feliciano whose face was stoic but his eyes said otherwise. His fellow countries were also caught off guard; some of them had trouble picturing themselves openly flirting with girls while others didn't have enough trouble fantasizing about it. Though, all the guests were hoping he says yes because, well c'mon, he and his friends were all flipping attractive.

Feliciano gave a charming smile and tilted his head slightly with sparkles showering the room (insert fangirl squeals here) and answered, "Thanks for the offer but would you mind if we had time to… think over the decision?"  
The hosts (besides Mori and Haruhi), customers, and some countries gave disappointed "aww's".  
"No problem."

* * *

"Today sure was fun, wouldn't you agree~?" England asked his fellow countries as they rode back to their mansion in the long limo. England sat next to France and France sat next to Spain and Spain sat next to Romano and Romano sat next to Italy and Italy sat next to Germany and Germany sat next to Prussia and Prussia sat next to Hungary and Hungary sat next to Austria and Austria sat next to Japan and Japan sat next to China and China sat next to Russia and Russia sat next to America and America sat next to Canada and Canada sat next to England.

"Well, it lacked the usual violence and screams of mercy that I'm used to, so it could've gone better." Austria answered as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head with a goofy smile on.  
"They had a lot of fancy food at lunch." Commented Germany, fantasizing about the delicious rich person stuff he ate not that he hasn't eaten first class meals back home, but Japanese snacks never cease to amaze him; he'll never tell that egotistical Kiku, though.  
"I forgot how much freedom they gave wealthy brats. All of them seem so spoiled and careless." France grumbled, not even the freaking libraries were quiet enough for him to take a nap or anything.  
"Y'know it's weird how they talk about 'commoners'. It's like they think all of them are suffering from diseases or something, aru. I mean what the hell?" Even the teachers called them 'less fortunate' when mentioning the talent show. Yao thought they meant homeless or actual less fortunates, but it turns out they're donating to Ouran Public School.  
"Burn." Antonio stated as images of the giant classrooms and buildings with some of the staff and students trapped in screaming as their fancy uniforms caught flames and spread from person to person until the entire campus was engulfed by the hellish fires that was caused by a smirking Spaniard could be seen in his eyes.

Soon the rest of the countries in the extravagant vehicle joined in the conversation of ranting about the oh-so-wonderful, educational, high-status paradise that was Ouran Academy. All except Italy.  
"I think those twins you've been meaning to talk to Kiku want to throw me off the planet." Lovino told the amused Japanese who laughed.  
"They're not alone." He smirked.  
"Uh-huh," the southern Italian, on the other hand, was less amused, "I just think that it's possible with the amount of money and power they have. What do you think fratello?"

"…" Feliciano stared out the window, resting his chin on his palm with a disinterested, far-out look in his eyes, seemingly unaware of what was going on around him.  
"Feli?" Lovino poked his brother's shoulder.  
The younger widened his eyes and looked at his brother innocently, "Hm?"  
Resisting the urge to cuddle with his cute sibling, Romano asked, concerned, "Are you okay? About the Host Club thing, I mean."  
"I… do you think that…" his voice got quiet to prevent the others beside his brother from hearing, "I made a mistake forcing all of us to come here?"  
Lovino looked at his twin, surprised. He is feeling insecure about his decision? "What for? This was a great idea, 'improving the economy or something around those lines' was a perfect suggestion with perfect timing! I mean, this was a different way of doing it, but nobody really seems bothered by it, really."

"Yeah, I can tell." Italy said sarcastically as he tried ignoring all the complaints from the others.  
"Are the others' whining bothering you? That's just them being them…" the elder said in a clueless tone.  
"No, dumbass, it's… why would… ugh. Idiot." Feliciano groaned and face palmed, geez how could he not see it?  
"I…"

"Okay, home sweet home! Now everyone get out so I can pass through and not see you jerks for the rest of the night!" Japan exclaimed as he stood up when they arrived to their temporary home.  
"Not so fast!" Italy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into his seat roughly earning an grunt from the Japanese, "Everyone, meeting in 5. Go." The Italian then opened the roof window and climbed out of it to avoid the earful he'd be getting.  
"What, aru?!"  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"But it's late and I have homework!"  
"We all know you're not going to do it, Rod."  
"Shut up!"

* * *

**Meeting with Host Club**

**Tamaki:** Alright, team, Operation: Become-friends-with-the-foreign-students has been altered! What do we do?  
**Honey: **Wait, what exactly is the problem? All Feli-chan said was that they needed time to consider.  
**Tamaki:** That's the point! This shows signs of hesitation which means that they don't trust us enough!  
**Kyoya:** Well, we did just meet today and the only one here who has made any actual conversation with one of them is Haruhi with Lovino.  
**Hikaru:** yeah…  
**Kaoru:** we know.  
**Tamaki:** What? My precious daughter has been speaking with other men?! What did he say to you?!  
**Haruhi:** Calm down, senpai, I've just been telling him about the school and stuff. Compared to some of his friends, he is one of the few who actually show any type of emotion besides irritation.  
**Kaoru:** what's up with that anyway?  
**Hikaru:** Was the boss right about them then?  
**Honey:** Maybe they just need some cake~!  
**Mori:** Hm…  
**Tamaki:** Why do you all sound so surprised?!  
**Haruhi:** Uh guys, now that I think about it, what would be their types?  
**Kyoya:** Good question. While our foreign friends were visiting earlier, I took notes and have some suggestions.  
**Tamaki:** Alright, let's hear them!

* * *

**Meeting with the 2p's**

**Italy: **Okay, let me begin this meeting by saying first that you're all in major trouble for defying me, and you are all going to be punished.  
**Japan:** You were going to the club too!  
**Canada:** That's f*cking hypocritical.  
**Italy:** well, in case you morons forgot, I said that we were going to help create bonds with the students here to get on their parents' good sides.  
**Austria:** what makes you think we weren't doing that?  
**Italy:** Roderich, Ivan was making you apologize to a student who you threatened which is also another rule you broke. Kiku, you, the old Chinese fool, and the Bad Touch Trio were planning on pranking the school with the help of the Hitachiin Twins.  
**China:** H-how-  
**Canada: **We made Lovino crawl through the vents.  
**Romano:** It was an interesting experience!  
**England:** Ooo~, Can I come next time~?  
**France:** …what the hell is wrong with you people?  
P**russia:** We're not the Bad Touch Trio…  
**Russia:** Is that all, Feliciano?  
**Italy:** No, we're also here to discuss the situation with the Host Club.  
**America:** what's there to discuss? They asked us to join and you said no.  
**Hungary:** Well, actually he said he would think about it.  
**Italy:** At least somebody's listening.  
**Japan:** I think you should say yes.  
**France:** NO.  
**America:** Why are we having the psycho Italian decide?  
**Italy:** Ludwig.  
**America:** what are you- OUCH!  
**Romano:** Aren't you supposed to be the smart twin? Hey!  
**Canada:** I can't even begin to tell you what's wrong with that sentence.  
**Hungary:** This idea doesn't really to seem to affect considering I'm the only female here… What do you think Gilbert?  
**Prussia:** Uh… I-I am not… really used to doing that kind of… stuff.  
**Austria:** What? This sounds like a blast! I love it!  
**China:** I'll do it if they pay me, aru.  
**Russia:** I'm sure they're all … nice, smart girls…  
**Canada:** Probably not.  
**England:** I wonder if they'd like my cooking~  
**All:** NO!  
**Francis:** Okay, let's just take a vote.  
**Italy:** Fine, all in favor for being test-hosts?

**...**

**Romano:** Who disagrees?

**...**

**Spain:** wow.  
**  
**


	7. I'll Make a Host Out of You

"Ugh, I can't believe we're going back!" groaned Matthew as he threw his back and covered his face. It was their second week at Ouran Academy, and Italy has yet to give Kyoya or any of the other hosts their answer. Right now, they were all riding to school in their usual limo.  
"Join the club, aru." Yao muttered, he hated dealing with his siblings back home and now he has to deal with an entire school of annoying brats.  
"So, are any of you planning to join the talent show~?" Arthur asked sweetly. He was met with a rather negative response. The talent show was a 'charity event' for the 'less-fortunate' and the reward was supposed to be a surprise or something.  
"It's a waste of time."  
"I kinda want to-"  
"No you don't.  
"K."

And that's how their rides to school go~

* * *

**Lunch**

"Gott, I'm starving..." Ludwig groaned as he, Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred, and Matthew walked to the lunchroom. He grew tired of spending so much time with all these countries.  
"You're always starving, lazyass." Feliciano rolled his eyes.  
"Untrue." The German muttered while looking away.  
"Yeah, when you're not eating, you're probably watching TV on your couch." Alfred remarked.  
"Let's just get to the lunchroom." Matthew interrupted when he felt his stomach growl. They continued toward the scents of delicious wealthy lunch food.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice called behind them, they cautiously turned around and faced their classmate Haruhi Fujioka, "Sorry, but Tamaki-senpai told me to ask you if you've made your decision about the test-hosts thing. Did you decide yet?"  
"Si, I have." Feliciano said.

* * *

**After School**

"Foreign students, welcome to the host club!" Tamaki announced and getting background applause from his fellow hosts behind him.  
All of the countries -aside from Arthur, Roderich, Lovino, and Feliciano who were weird like that- looked less than excited despite that, though.

"So first thing is first, your types!" the King said enthusiastically, pointing to the ceiling to add more emphasis.  
"O-our…types?" Gilbert asked hesitantly and uneasy.  
"Types of what, exactly?" Francis as well looked at the teenagers in front of them with suspicion and- wait… where did Kyoya go?

Suddenly, the lights went out. There was screaming in different accents and struggle. Thankfully for them, there was no crashing or sound of things breaking which meant no debt. It's not like they couldn't pay back, but you know, no blackmailing~

The lights returned after half a minute and then Matthew appeared alone on a stage no longer in the Ouran uniform but his regular clothes. The host club was in front of the stage, exhausted.  
Hikaru breathed heavily, "Geez, I forgot these guys work in the military."  
Kaoru coughed, "yeah, I feel like somebody hit my stomach with a hockey stick."  
Casually, Matthew rose a hand, "Guilty. I managed to hide it from the others for a while in case we would be attacked like that so… it worked, ha."  
"Whatever, "Tamaki heaved, "(cough) pr-presenting: Matthew Williams, the bad boy type for his ability to not care and do whatever he wants!"  
"What? Wait, how did you get this on me? What the f-"

"Next!" The Princely type hollered as the lights went off again and back on again.  
Gilbert was now in Matthew's place. "M-mein gott!"He whispered timidly as he inspected his clothing, "D-did you actually-"  
"Gilbert Beildshmidt: the lonely type!"  
"Oh… oka-"

"Next!"  
Roderich stumbled on the stage and saw he had his assemble on, "Gah! C-cool?"  
"Roderich Edelstein: rockstar type!"  
"Rockstar? Awes-"

"Next!"  
As soon as the lights return again, Lovino could be seen admiring his shirt, "Hm, this is…"  
"Lovino Vargas: the calm type!"  
"Oh really?"

"Next"!"  
Antonio appeared and didn't even react, "…"  
"Antonio Carriedo: dandere!"  
"¿Qué? No, I'm-"

"Next!"  
Yao rubbed the bump on his head and cringed, "Aiyah… wait am I wearing-"  
"Yao Wang: sly type!"  
"How is that-"

"Next!"  
Ivan looked around, alarmed, "Where am-"  
"Ivan Braginski: big brother!"  
"W-wait what do you me-"

"Next!"  
Francis glared, not even wondering about how the managed to even find his military clothing, "Are you going to keep doing this every-"  
"Francis Bonnefoy: kuudere!"  
"Don't-"

"Next!"  
Twirling cheerfully when he saw his pink sweater vest and blue bowtie, "You know what they say~?"  
"Arthur Kirkland: deredere!"  
"Bowties are-

"Next!"  
Alfred was still wearing his bomber jacket and sunglasses, "I've actually been-"  
"Alfred Jones: villainous type!'"  
"That is actually-"

"Next!"  
Kiku didn't say anything until he realized, "Wait, does this mean you saw-"  
"Kiku Honda: tsundere type (or oranyan, right?) "  
"why you-"

"Next!"  
"Well, I look good." Ludwig smirked, he was just glad they didn't touch his hat.  
"Ludwig Beilshmidt: easygoing type!"  
The German laughed.

"Next!"  
"Better watch what you say." Feliciano warned.  
"…F-Feliciano Vargas: himedere!"  
"You son of a-"

"Next!"  
"Next? Sempai, that's all of them." Haruhi interrupted before they turned the lights off for the thirteenth time and turned them back on for the fourteenth time.  
"Haruhi, there's one more!" Tamaki assured before signaling for the lights to switch off.

When they came back on, it revealed Hungary on the stage but still in her school uniform, "Why isn't she wearing her military clothes?"  
"She's a girl, boss." Hikaru said.  
"That'd be rude." Added Kaoru.  
"W-well, why didn't Haruhi do it?"

"How can any of you see with the lights off? And why is she on the stage too if she's a girl? And where did that stage come from?"  
"That's 'cause she's the first girl host Haru-chan~! Elizaveta Hedervary: Young lady type~!" Honey said excitedly.  
"I am?" Elizaveta asked, shocked.  
"Yeah." Mori nodded in his usual stoic way.  
"Hey, no fair Honey-senpai! I wanted to say that!" Tamaki whined.

"Hey!" a voice on the other side of the room yelled and getting everyone's attention. It was Alfred, "What was the point of all that? It was completely unnecessary!"  
"Yeah and how did you find our military uniforms when we left them at the mansion, aru?!" Yao gestured dramatically at his clothes with a frown, "Hmmm?"  
"Also, does this mean that you saw most of us…? Seriously, what the hell?!" Matthew threw his arms up in the air from frustration.  
"How am I a tsundere? And how is Arthur a deredere? He's obviously a yandere!" Kiku, secretly being Japan, would know this information since he was an anime fan.  
"And where did that stage come from?" Francis asked curiously, not really visibly distressed.

"Welcome to my world." Haruhi muttered, she felt bad for these guys (and girl), this is only the beginning of the chaos.

* * *

Okay, so there are their types~! Well, the host club probably needs to discuss England's... maybe Francis and Antonio? I don't know... Well, besides that, tell me if you have better suggestions of types, k? Thanks! Hope you read the next chapters, I can't wait!


	8. Say What?

"Alright dudes, welcome to another G8 meeting!" 1p!America announced loudly to the rest of the G8 members: 1p!Germany, 1p!Italy, 1p!Japan, 1p!England, 1p!France, 1p!Russia, and 1p!Canada, "I, as your awesome savior, shall start off by planning out our plan! While I go take on the bad guys' leader, you dudes will back me up!"

"Hold on, America! Why the bloody hell would any of us allow that?!" England shot up from his seat and slammed his hands dramatically on the table. He was fuming.

"Because I'm the hero!" America posed heroically as the background changed into a waving USA flag. That didn't seem to confuse anyone as they acted as if there was nothing behind him.

"Silly Britain and America, nobody is going to go along with either of your ideas with those tacky outfits~" France was only focusing on others' appearances and not really concerning over anything else as usual.

"I've said this before, Frog, when we're at war, YOU DON'T WEAR CAPES!" England shouted at the unaffected 'Frog' who merely responded by stating his cape was a cloak. Then after a couple more insults, the two were fighting while yelling out incomprehensible nonsensical trash talk.

Meanwhile at the other side of the table, Russia was smiling innocently with his regular creepy aura, "Haha, you guys are funny."

"Stupid black sheep of Europe! Your cooking tastes worse than dirt!"  
"Don't call me that you perverted Frog! My food is a delicacy!"  
"Britain, you're imagining things again! France, you guys eat snail at your place! The food at my place is obviously the best! HAHAHAHA!"  
"Idiot! I'm not going to take advice from someone who must weigh more than one of your overweight cows!"  
"I'm not overweight! I'm just one sexy mofo!"  
"Speaking of which, will you all become one with Russia?"  
"NO!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Not being able to take any of this arguing anymore, Germany slammed his hands on the table and yelled like England did earlier except since he was bigger and stronger, it was more powerful and got everyone's attention immediately. When they all silenced and looked at him, he cleared his throat, "Ahem, now that I have your attention, we can begin discussing this serious issue."  
The German looked at Japan who has been sitting nervously in his seat and not saying anything. He jumped when his name was called and stood up reluctantly, "Ah yes… well, I suppose I should be blunt… The Second Players are here."

Everyone gasped at this new and suddenly started to talk at the same time.

"S-second players?!"  
"No way, that can't be!"  
"Where are they?! How?"  
"Let's attack them now and ask questions later."  
"You know-"  
"P-please, one at a time!"  
"Zzzzz…"

"I said: SHUT UP!" Once again, Germany managed to silence them after a couple more tries, "Alright, Japan says that they're at his place but only 14 of them. Fortunately, they have been staying together and haven't harmed anyone so far."  
"So let's go get them!" America was now pumped up and aching to kick some Second Player butt.  
"We can't just do that." Japan interrupted with a worried look, "They have been going to one of my schools Ouran Academy and barging in on them might endanger the students there."  
"So we have to draw them out of the school and catch them there. That sounds simple enough." England said thoughtfully, crossing his arms with a serious look on his face and his thick eyebrows knitting together.  
"These are the 2nd players, though, "France interrupted, also serious for once, "what do you think they're doing there in the first place? We should send in some spies to find out their plans."

"But who?"  
"I volunteer, I'd love to see my 2nd player if he's there." Somehow the sweet way he said that made the Russian creepier than he already was. Everyone shuddered.  
"No, we need to send in the ones whose counterpart isn't already there. It would cause suspicion." Germany frowned as he scanned the papers in front of him that contained all the information Japan was able to supply to him. There were so many questions going through everyone's head. Why were the 2nd players there? How were they there when they shouldn't have been able to? Why Ouran Academy?

"Whose 2nd Players' are there anyway?" Britain asked, it'll probably help narrow down who should go to the school.  
Looking at the files, Germany listed, "The only known ones would be the counterparts of Italy, Japan, America, England, France, Russia, China, Romano, Spain, Austria, Prussia, Hungary, and me."  
Counting in his head, Japan realized something, "Excuse me Germany-san, that was only 12 of them; you're missing one."  
The German found out he was missing one more and analyzed his list again… America, England, France… Romano…Prussia… who did he forget?

While everyone else was trying to figure it out, another country off to the side was clutching a polar bear and whispering, "I think you forgot me…again."

Shrugging, the rest of the nations in the room agreed to check again later.  
"Alright everybody, now we must contact the rest of the countries whose counterpart is here just in case they might have some information. England, Japan, Russia, and America will try to decide who should go to the school while the rest of us will go contact the others for clues." nobody disagreed.

"Okay, France, you and Italy will come with me so we can make a few ca- ITALY, WAKE UP!" Germany interrupted himself midsentence when he saw the Italian had been sleeping the entire time.  
Italy yawned and stretched casually before looking (or not, his eyes were still closed…) at the German innocently, "¿Sí?"  
"Just go call your brother and ask him if he saw anything suspicious." Germany exasperatedly ordered the oblivious Italian.

"Alright, everyone: out!" For once, all the other countries decided to listen and work together as they all left the room obediently and with little hassle. They needed to find out find out what the 2nd Players were to and keep the kids at Ouran Academy safe from whatever it was.

* * *

Sorry for the extra late update! T^T I gotz the writer's block... Then just a few hours ago, I was, like, "Woah! That's it!" and yeah... So anyway, it seems that the 2nd players are doing more than just 'improving the economy' according to the 1st players. Don't worry, I'll update faster and better next time! Thank you for skimming!


	9. Arthur is Yandere for You

And 200 lightyears later, the author returns with a new chapter! Sorry...

* * *

The nations were starting out their first week at the host club as official test-hosts. It was scary for many reasons. Let's start from the beginning of the disastrous week before they opened…

"I made cupcakes~!" Arthur announced cheerfully out of nowhere as he held out a tray filled with brightly colored and adorably decorated cupcakes. The regular hosts seemed rather pleased by this; the test-hosts, on the other hand, were more horrified.

While offering his tasty treats (lol) around the room, Haruhi couldn't help but voice, "Wow, he really is sweet inside and out."  
"That's why we named him 'deredere type'." Hikaru said as he and his twin approached the crossdresser.  
"Lovey dovey, there's no question." Kaoru added.

Suddenly, the loud sound of gears and motors running plus maniacal laughing shook the giant room. People sweat dropped when they saw a girl rise from the floor in a dramatic pose.  
"Who's the cuckoo bird?" Feliciano asked plainly.  
"Ah, that's right, we forgot to tell you. That is Renge, our club manager." Kyoya answered while pushing his glasses up his nose bridge in a cool manner.  
"Oh."

As the girl continued laughing, Alfred felt uneasy.  
Noticing this, Kiku questioned the paling country with concern masked with annoyance, "Oi, what's your problem?"  
"Her laugh reminds me of my bothersome counterpart." Fortunately, no one besides the Red-eyed Japanese heard that so nobody questioned it.

"Renge, what are you doing here?" Haruhi, by now like the rest of the hosts, was used to her barging in with that contraption and looked at the female manager with her usual almost-emotionless tone.  
"Oh Haruhi~ I came here because you're all oblivious to the truth. The so-called 'lovey-dovey' host is not what he seems!" As the possibly insane fangirl said this, the countries all looked at her, alarmed; "Our dear Arthur shows all signs of a different type of 'dere' named 'Yandere'!" Nevermind.  
"Yandere? What's that?" Thankfully, Haruhi wasn't an otaku, so she wouldn't be an expert on this, but that also means she contains more sanity than most students at this school.

"I'm glad you asked, precious!" Everyone looked at the lady-manager like she was crazier than usual for her choice words.

Then, she went on explaining, "The word "yandere" is a portmanteau of two Japanese words yanderu, meaning to be sick, and deredere, which is defined as, lovey dovey. And by sick, I mean sick in the head and by lovey dovey, I mean totally obsessed and/or possessive.

They are easy to spot by their

· blank eyes when they go crazy

· being soaked in blood a lot

· having at least one signature weapon to attack with

· a mostly Moe appearance or at least an appearance that will deceive others

· Psychotic behavior

· And a tendency to harm those who would get in the way of his/her love.

The character almost always appears perfectly cute and harmless on the surface... but underneath they may be obsessive, controlling, and sometimes just plain insane. You gotta feel bad for the object of their affection. And you have to feel worse for anyone who gets in the way.

There are two types of Yandere:

• Possessive: This type is sort of like a, "If I can't have you, no one can!" kind where they'll kill their beloved just to be with them.

• Obsessive: This type is willing to kill off their competition so (s)he can be closer to their loved one.

Though sometimes they can be both."

Finishing her long explanation, Renge grinned all-knowingly at the overwhelmed faces, "Wow."

"Finally, someone here knows this!" Kiku threw his arms up in the air; didn't he say that about the mentally ill English a couple chapters ago?

"C'mon Renge," Tamaki said as he and the other hosts watched the innocent-looking Brit offer cupcakes to the alarmed-looking test-hosts, "There's no way Arthur is a psycho."  
"He doesn't show any of those signs." Haruhi added. The guy always talked with a squiggly line at the end of his sentences for god's sake.  
"Yeah, he's super nice~!" Honey-senpai smiled widely while munching hungrily on cupcakes he was offered.  
"Oh really?" the lady manager grinned, creeping a lot of people out, "Why don't you take a closer look?"

So then the hosts decided observe Arthur for a while.

It had been several minutes of watching him skip around and bake when Hikaru threw his arms in the air and exclaimed, "AAHH, this is pointless!"  
Kaoru followed his twin's actions, "He's just an American housewife from the 70's!"  
Kyoya had stopped writing in his black notebook after Arthur made his 5th batch of sweets from an oven that randomly appeared in the music room, Honey-sempai had yawned sleepily from eating too many of those sweets, Mori-sempai carried Honey on his shoulders and was slowly becoming more socializing and friendly from tiredness, and Haruhi had lost interest a long time ago and left.  
Tamaki groaned from boredom before turning to Renge and saying triumphantly, "See Renge? There's nothing off about Arthur besides his obsession with baking!"

As the half-Japanese gloated, Alfred and Matthew, who had been watching the hosts watch Artie from a nearby couch, began talking. Matthew rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses, "They really have no idea…"  
"Should we tell them?" Alfred asked his twin as he crossed his arms. Should they show the clueless humans or let them accidently lose a finger or limb or their life when they find out?  
Subconsciously, said twin copied the American's actions, "As much as I'd love seeing them in pain from that, I have a better idea. Go get Francis."

Back with the hosts, Renge shook her head, "Of course he won't do anything unprovoked, you have to find his love-interest and mess with that!"  
"I don't think he is romantically-involved with anybody." Kaoru interjected.  
"Unless you count those cupcakes of his." Hikaru added. Or were they more like children? It's possible that Arthur loves sweets more than Honey-senpai does.  
"Every character has a possible lover in anime if you widen your imagination large enough! It's especially easy for fangirls (and fanboys)!" the lady-manager announced this infamous fact loudly while pointing at the twins to add emphasis to her point.  
"You can't just force love on anybody! Love has its own time and place for everybody!" Tamaki, to put emphasis on his point, used overdramatic arm gestures with hearts and rose petals in the background which everyone didn't seem to acknowledge or feel alarmed by.

"Oy cupcake-head, "a cold voice interrupted the four's conversation/ argument. The host club all turned back to Arthur who was now facing a certain full-Frenchman. The Brit was filled with more glee than usual and Francis was… just apathetic. Hands in the pockets of his ridiculous school uniform blazer and a stoic expression on his face, France stood in front of England who was giving the other his full attention with his big blue/pink swirly eyes and said in a flat tone, "I need to give a pot lid to Antonio."

Pot lid? For what?  
"Hm? They're love interests~?" Honey-sempai tilted his head curiously, Mori, still carrying the blonde, grunted in response, "Probably."  
"Wait, why would he need a pot lid?" the twins asked at the same time and looked at each other questionably.  
"It… suddenly got harder to breathe in here…" Tamaki wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered, very creeped out. Kyoya resumed jotting down notes in his not Death Note as he studied the atmosphere.

Arthur continued smiling with his eyes closed as he handed the French country a pot lid he got out of nowhere (did he rob cooking class?), yet something seemed different. It almost seemed crooked the way the air around him looked as if it were trembling, and the oven next to him dinged eerily; was it burning inside? Francis walked away unaffected, quickly yet casually before passing by Antonio who was boredly staring into space and tossing the pot lid onto his lap and stating while retreating out of the room, "You're gonna need this."  
The Spainiard stared at the French curiously then at the pot lid as he picked it up and analyzed it.

"Hey, where did Arthur go?" Once this was said, everybody, even the test-hosts who were watching in the sidelines, became alarmed. Looking around, left, right, up, down, diagonally in the eastern southern direction, and around again, the English cupcake-maker disappeared from sight. The air was still thick with horror and sugar, so he must still be in the room.  
That's when a shadowy figure appeared behind Antonio who was still with the pot lid. Raising a kitchen knife, the figure was about to bring it down on Spain's head when the blade was suddenly blocked by the pot lid! The clash resulted in a loud, scratchy noise that got everybody's attention. The hosts gasped at the sight of Arthur attempting to gouge Antonio's eyes out while the other defends himself with a pot lid. Sparks flew and not in the way you think.

"Quick! Take a picture!" Renge ordered, jumping up and down with excitement from the action and drama people like her fed off of. Surprisingly, Ludwig took the photo with a camera he somehow had and showed it to the fangirl.

And the picture showed it all.

· His eyes were swirly but devoid of any sanity

· His weapon was a kitchen knife

· a mostly Moe appearance or at least an appearance that will deceive others

· He was attacking an innocent bystander out of… jealousy

Now it was Renge's turn to smile triumphantly at Tamaki and show off the photo with pride, "Ha!"  
The King was too busy panicking along with a few sane others, "Sh-shouldn't we do something?!"  
"You're right, "the lady manager looked at the photo with a bothered expression, "he's not covered in blood."

Then who's to show up but Lovino with a basket of tomatoes, "Hey guys, you'll never guess what I got!" and cue the slipping on a banana peel. The tomatoes then fall onto the Spaniard and Brit who don't really react since they're too busy fighting. Now it looked like they were splattered with blood on their fancy uniforms, and now they smell like tomatoes. Spain made a mental note to kill the half country later after making him do his laundry. Arthur made a mental note to try tomatoes sometime with Lovi, these were delicious~!

"Perfect!" Renge cheerfully squealed at the scene before her. It looked like two boys were fighting and just killed someone on the side! The drama~!  
Not everyone felt the same as Gilbert gasped, Ludwig widened his eyes, Elizaveta covered her eyes, Roderich fist pumped energetically, Yao and Kiku betted on who would win, Ivan sighed and shook his head, Felicano muttered something about punishing some people, and Matthew and Alfred mentally high-fived each other from their accomplishment.

Then, Antonio and Arthur were suddenly on their feet and now the Spaniard had his axe out as he tossed the pot lid away. Feliciano growled in annoyance when he saw someone has been using a weapon for the _third_ time!  
England sliced at the taller country's abdomen but was blocked, "Silly little conquistador~ You shouldn't have done that~"  
Dodging another stab, Spain tried chopping the bothersome little lunatic's head off regardless of who was around, he was already in trouble for taking out his axe, "Done what?"  
"You know what you did!" this was getting intense when the hosts realized that the two were _really_ trying to hurt each other. The pink-haired attacker actually made a tear at his attackee's sleeve and nearly sliced his wrist.

"Oh my- I- we have to do something!" Tamaki yelled as he grabbed onto his golden locks and looked to the test-hosts for help who just stood by doing nothing.  
"Don't worry, "Ivan reassured as he massaged his temples, "they're quick healers and don't usually destroy furniture since they're very accurate."  
"That's not very reassuring." Haruhi commented, also concerned about this turnout. You can't really physically heal from dying.  
"Uh, hey, they're leaving the room!" the fight had begun to exit through the huge doors customers and hosts usually enter through. Backing out of the room and fighting at the same, Arthur and Antonio left with the sound of yelling and weapons clashing slowly fading.

Nobody did anything for several moments. Only the slowing scribbles of Kyoya's pen on paper and the awkward, out-of-place chirping of the birds outside filled the silence. Then, Francis returned back to the room in a normal and not guilty way, "He gone yet?"  
"One of them could be dead! What do we do?" Elizaveta hadn't spoke for a while but had just been observing the entire scene as a spectator; that didn't mean she wasn't worried about others' well-being at times.  
"Yeah, somebody should probably keep an eye on them." Haruhi suggested somewhat sheepishly. Nobody responded.  
Until Ivan decided to be the mature one, "Fine, I'll go watch them." Sighing, the Russian left the room indifferently. Hosts and possibly a couple test-hosts prayed for his safety.

It wasn't until hours later did the three return. Antonio and Arthur looked like they just fought World War III with their blood/ tomato sauce staining each others' uniforms and some bruises decorating their revealed skin. Ivan seemed a bit distressed as well with his hair and uniform ruffled. Arthur grinned nonetheless happily while Antonio looked disinterested and walked away.  
"I take it you settled your differences?" Yao asked as he continued playing some kind of card game with everyone else. Mutters of 'Go Fish' and 'Royal Flush' and 'what game are we playing?' went around.  
"Even better~! Mr. Suoh and co. Ivan and I are resigning from your Host Club!" Tamaki, being the drama queen (er, King) he was, dropped all his cards and dramatically gasped as he clutched his chest as if he were heartbroken.  
"W-why?"  
"We meet this fellow named Nekozawa during our little brawl, and I was immediately drawn in by his involvement with the Dark Arts~!" Now other members of the host club dropped their cards. Hey, if you're not gonna play then say fold or something!  
"Nekozawa-sempai?" by now, Tamaki was having some kind of heart attack in his mushroom-growing corner.  
"Well, I _am_ English." Since England was technically part of Hetalia, this stereotypically made sense for him to love Black Magic.

"Then why is Ivan resigning?" Alfred asked curiously and slightly concerned, unlike his counterpart and Russia's counterpart, he and Ivan got along quite well.  
"Somebody needs to watch over him when he's around Black Magic _especially _since he decided to bring a _weapon_ with him to school." Feliciano glared at the oblivious Englishman fiercely before nodding at Ivan as approval, "NO. WEAPONS."  
"Da."

"S-so, you're really leaving?" 'The King' looked at Ivan with dramatically emotional eyes, someone was leaving their family? I-it was just one fight.  
"Yes, well…" Ivan merely smiled sheepishly and patted the wallowing teen on the head.

"If only the father of my sons didn't flirt with the devil." Arthur casually mourned this before the hosts –besides Kyoya and Mori- yelled, "WHAT?!"  
"Idiot, I'm not your son." Alfred and Matthew stated this at the same time before looking at each other with annoyed looks for having spoken at the exact same time again.  
"And I ain't anyone's relative." Francis rolled his eyes.

"Such a broken family." Lovino commented, pressing an ice pack to his head from his earlier fall.  
"With such a beautiful story~" Roderich added with a laugh before he and the Italian ducked from a hockey stick aimed for their heads.  
"Don't even, you Rockstar-wannabe." Matthew growled this out, lifting the Austrian off the ground by his shirt. 'The Rockstar-Wannabe' chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Ow." Lovino smirked at the irked American who punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Story?" Hikaru asked, interested.  
"Oh, do tell!" Kaoru pleaded along with his brother. The other brothers glared at the Little Devils.

"Maybe some other time, our limo is here." Feliciano stretched as he stood up after previously getting a phone call from the countries' chauffeur, "Ludwig, Kiku."  
Said students stood up practically obediently and followed the Italian. The others followed suit. Soon after the new students filed out one by one, the host club members were the only ones left, Renge left after she made her point about Arthur.  
"So, I suppose we can remove Ivan Braginski and Arthur Kirkland as members of the host club." Kyoya said, writing in his notebook.  
"Aw, I'm gonna miss those cupcakes." Honey-sempai sniffed being comforted by Mori.  
"I suppose it's for the best, one of them did attack one of our test-hosts." Tamaki sighed; he did not want to go through that again.  
"Operation: Become-Friends-with-the-Foreign-Students doesn't seem to be going so well." Kaoru voiced.  
"Yeah, what's up, boss?"  
"It didn't seem like most of them even like being here. Why do you think they accepted, anyway?" Haruhi thought aloud. Truthfully, everyone was thinking that.

"...I don't know… That doesn't matter, though! The goal is to teach these neglected children about the true meaning of friendship! And we're going to do that even if it kills us!"

"Poor choice of words, sempai."

* * *

So it's sort of goodbye to Yandere an Big Brother, boo. Doesn't matter, this is only, like, a small portion of what i have installed for them! Unfortunately, lol.

Thank you for skimming!


End file.
